Rise of the Decepticons
by Shadow The 13 Tail Demon
Summary: First story so don't kill me. This is about the Naruto world and the Transformers colliding in a way you've never thought possible.Don't own Naruto or Transformers. Hope you enjoy.
1. The Begining of the End

**Authors Note:** Hi everyone, this is my first story and I'm proud of it.

I wanted to put in a story for 2 years now, but only now got the mojo to do it. So I hope you enjoy it. I am happy with any comments but don't flame me. You won't like what I say back.

**Rise of the Decepticons **

The date was October 10, 3 years after the attack of the Kyuubi no kitsune, the dreaded 9 tailed fox demon. The fox was believed to be the strongest demon to ever live. They were wrong. Kyuubi was the 3rd strongest demon.

The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, defeated Kyuubi by summoning the Shinigami, the God of the Death, was used to seal the beast away, this would ultimately claim his life. The only way this could be done was by sealing it in a baby. This baby was unknown to all but a few was his son, with his wife Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. His son was named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He looked like a chibi baby version of Minato. He was small and chubby, a tuff of bright blonde hair and blue eyes that seem to look into your soul.

The one thing that troubled him though was when Naruto was born he swore he saw a few strange things, he will swear till his last breath that he saw a monster was standing over his son, then placed his right hand on his son and then odd symbols on his chest and arms that appeared and the disappeared as if they weren't there.

So using the seal, he sealed Kyuubi away in his son. As he took his final breath after using the seal, 2 things happened. The first was he said his final wish that Naruto was seen as a hero, the other was he saw the symbols again, but this time they stayed for a bit longer before fading.

After this all happened, the village was gathered and told how the demon was defeated by the now reinstated Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. In his foolish trust of the village, he told them that Kyuubi was sealed in little Naruto. But, there was one thing he forgot about, people in shock and sadness would not understand something as complicated as sealing. He also didn't inform them that Minato used the Shinigami to do the sealing of the demon. Of course the village didn't react the way he thought it would and demanded that the young child was put to death.

_**3 YEARS LATER**_

During the yearly festival to celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi, Naruto Uzumaki was now 3 years old today and he was spending the day with his grandfather. However, he was in a meeting with the council and left him by himself.

This has in the past proved funny for the elderly Hokage in the past as he once found him hiding under a stack of papers that fell on top of him. All that was left that was visible of the toddler was his little chubby face poking out.

But today was different. With the sudden meeting being called, he forgot to give Naruto something to do while he was at the meeting. So, he went exploring the office. As any child does, he was pushing and pulling the books in the shelfs. He pulled one book without knowing and to his shock and found a small button behind the book. Curiosity getting the best of him, he pushed the button. Then a secret door opened. As any curious child, he went in to the new found stair case. As he went further down the stairs he got to a hidden room. As he entered the room he noticed the walls had strange objects on the shelves. As he moved in to the room, the door suddenly closed. Scared, he moved into the centre of the room, he noticed that the objects on the walls started to glow.

Now, of course, glowing things will get the attention of any three year-old. So he looked at them, and, like a magnet, they flew at him. As they suddenly clung to him, a strange haze smothered his body.

And then it happened: a pulse of energy; a signal.

*Cut-Scene to Council Chambers*

The civilians were once again calling for Naruto's death when the pulse hit. As everyone was getting their bearings, the Clan heads noticed that the Hokage and the elders looked pale. That's when they heard him speak. "Impossible. The legend has come true." Wanting to ask what he was talking about, they didn't get the chance, as they saw him and the elders run in the direction of the tower.

But they weren't the only ones who could feel the pulse.

*Cut-Scene to the Far Reaches of Space*

As an ancient being woken up from the pulse, he noticed that his artifacts were also glowing with strange patterns and symbols. Grinning, he left the machine he was connected to, walking down the large hall, as many other large metal beings did, into the Great Hall. He said, "The master has been reborn."

The other beings roared with approval, eager to serve their master once again. "Where is the Master?" asked one of the beings. "Earth." was the reply he received. "He will lead us back to glory. He will make every being to ever exist remember that we are alive. That we are the Transformers."

As everyone cheered he looked at two of the robots next to him. "Megatron, Starscream, take these to him; let him know that his army is ready. Take soundwave, Ravage, the Doctor, and anyone you think will help him. Go now, failure is not an option. This is where the pulse came from, now, gather who you need and leave!" "At once, Lord fallen "They replied as one, and left to gather the others.

"Soon, Master, everything shall be yours, just like your ancestor, but this time, the Gods will not be able to stop you." After he said this, he laughed evilly while sitting in the throne like machine.

**Authors Note:** hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know if I need to correct anything.

One Vision, One Purpose.

Shadow


	2. The History

**Authors Note**

Yay, I got no idea how many people read my story, but I don't care. I did it and I think it will be better than my first story. What was that you may ask. Well I might put it up on the website, after I get it copyrighted, don't know if that will work though, it's already in a book here in Aus. But this is the story you want to read if your hear so I'll get it moving for you.

Let me just say, my updates will be random. I write when I get inspiration. Hard to do when your me. I've got so many ideas in my twisted little head that I can barely focus on this one alone.

Human Talk: "SOON"

Human Thought: '_WE_'

Demon/God Talk: "**WILL**"

Demon/God Thought: '_**RISE**_'

Anyway, here you go, enjoy.

Last time on

**Rise of the Decepticons **

_**"Soon, Master, everything shall be yours, just like your ancestor, but this time, the Gods will not be able to stop you." After he said this, he laughed evilly while sitting in the throne like machine.**_

And now

Chapter 2 : The History of the of the Objects…

After the pulse hit the village of Konoha, with the third Hokage in the lead, the Elders and the Clan Heads following him as close as possible. After arriving at the tower, the Clan Heads had enough time to ask the question on all their minds. The question was asked by Tsume Inuzuka, who was the bluntest of them. "What the hell is going on here Hokage-sama."

"I suppose I should tell you what I know on the matter. I only know a bit, as do my old teammates here." Here said teammates nodded their agreements to this. " It was long before the village's founding by the First. It was believed to be before the _Rikudō Sennin, or _the Sage of the Six Paths as we know him. It was said that he found writings, telling of an ancient demon called Legion."

"Legion was created by the Shinigami, his sole purpose was to destroy all that was a threat to the Gods. It was said that Legion was created by fusing the souls of the most dangerous people to exist, according to these documents. The Gods went to many different realms and found these beings. So using their powers together they fused the minds, bodies and souls of these people, creating Legion in the process."

"What they didn't know was Legion not only picked up their abilities, but he got their memories as well. With it the technologies of those worlds and the knowledge on how to build them and use them. The last thing the Gods didn't realise was to a certain extant, he could use their abilities. At first it was a few small things, then as time went on, he started showing more of the traits he got from those he was destroying. It was then the Gods saw a fatal flaw in their plan."

"In their plans, Legion would continue to eliminate all evil that he was exposed to. However he was not just destroying all evil, he was absorbing it. He was becoming evil and they had no idea how to change him back. While he was starting to notice, he also started to crave more power than what the Gods allowed him, so he started building up an army, to find the objects that would help gain the power he wanted."

After he said this they had gone up the tower, opened the secret door and travelled down the stairs. As they were nearing the chamber where the pulse originated, they found a strange sight. What appeared to be a cocoon of a strange black substance. They also saw that it was growing. Black tendrils shooting out of it hitting the other objects in the room and pulling them in towards the cocoon where there was small holes opening, pulling them in before they closed back over. After the stunned and afraid audience saw this, they noticed that the cocoon was growing with each item it absorbed.

" We're not going anywhere for a while, are we." Asked Tsume Inuzuka. " I don't know, I hope what I think is happening, isn't" Said Hiruzen. " What do you think is happening then Hokage-sama." Asked Shibi Aburame. " Pray that we don't find out." He said in a tired voice, his voice once again giving his age away. " Excuse me, Lord Hokage, you didn't finish the story." Said the ever stoic Hiashi Hyuga, who, those who new him, could tell he was interested." Well, we could be here for a while so I'll tell you more. Now where was I, oh yes, I remember now."

" As he went from world to world, building on his already vast knowledge and power, as well as his already growing army. He collected weapons, technologies and cursed objects. The first one that he found was a cursed sword, he found it in the netherworld. The sword was called So'unga, an ancient demon sword that was cast there by the 2 sons of it's former owner. As he retrieved the sword, it tried to take over him. But he was far stronger than the demon residing inside of the blade. As the demon laid, defeated in Legions mindscape, he saw his chance and took control of the demonic blade."

"While he thought it was just a powerful sword, he was wrong. So'unga had the interesting and frighting ability to raise the dead. After he conquered the blade it revealed it's secret's to him. This became his most used blade when he conquered different worlds. As such, it became more powerful every time he used it, but the blade remained loyal to it's master. As the duo became more powerful, he wanted more powerful weapons with him. After he found the swords he was looking for, he raised an even larger army of the dead, demons and other un-holy creatures."

"By the time the Gods realised what he was planning, it was to late to stop him. As they began planning to stop him, he launched his attack. As this attack caught them by surprise, what truly scared them was that he was leading the army. As he was the first on the soon to be battlefield, he managed to engage some of the lesser God's and killed them while they were distracted. While he confused the more powerful God's by launching his army at them."

"But why would he do that Hokage-sama, it doesn't make any sense at all." This was said by a now very interested Shikaku Nara, who although a very lazy, unmotivated man, was a genius, it was his planning that helped Konoha win the war against Iwa, with the help of the Yondaime. " I agree with Nara-san." Said Shibi.

"As do I my friends, there was no logic in his actions, or so it seems. He knew his army couldn't kill them, he only wanted to distract them while he killed some of his targets, after he got them, he called his forces back, he went for the 3 strongest Gods, Kami, Yami and the Shinigami themselves."

" As the Gods saw this he got a surprise shot at Yami and killed him. After this he just calmed down, the remaining Gods were confused by his actions, until they saw what he was doing, using one of his powers, during the fight he had broken of small parts off of himself and they had begun devouring the bodies of the fallen Gods. The others watched in horror as this happened, they felt paralysed. Then they saw something that truly scared them, black masses that were formally their fellow Gods, started to move. Then without warning, they shot up in the air and went straight towards Legion, where they were joining back on to him."

"Then they realised what he was doing, by killing these Gods and absorbing them, he gained their powers and their memories. After doing this, he started to change before them. As before he simply looked like a demonic being, he now looked more human, but still showing his demonic traits, including his newest appendages', his tails, which they counted to be 13, new symbols on his body including the Roman Numerals for 13 on his chest."

" Then, for the first time, since he launched his attack, he spoke.

Flashback

"_I want to die, why won't you let me."_

The Gods couldn't believe this so they asked him why would he want to die. Then he talked, for what seemed like the longest time that anyone had heard him talk.

" _For so long, I have served you, I have seen and taken more lives then can be created in many worlds at once. You made me for the purpose of destroying all evil, but you forget that there must be evil if there is good among the living. So I became the evil to your good, the yin to your yang if you will. For so long you thought I was nothing but a mindless demon, but as soon as I gained my mind, my only thoughts were how to die. That is why I went after the swords. You thought you didn't need to watch me all the time, that was your mistake, thinking that if you point me in the right direction, that I would do it like your loyal dog with no questions asked. Then, when you saw me building the army and all you did was question me about it. I wanted you to kill me. That is why I continued doing all of this, in the hopes that you would destroy me."_

The Shinigami then said, " What do you want us to do, you know what your options are when it comes to dieing, you know we can't do anything about it."

"_I have found a way to do it. All I need to do is to reincarnate my self as well as separate my power. What I will do is make my powers into objects that will be hidden, my armies will return to the Nether World, one army shall remain behind to gather them, and give them to my successor when the time comes. The other reason that they shall remain is so that they can teach and serve him. My blades shall remain in the care of my chosen army so that the world does not fall to evil once more. The army I've chosen has not come to this war."_

" So, you really do want to die, very well, I will help you on one condition, your reincarnation will help us when we need it.

"_Very well, it shall be done. Thankyou for this."_

End of Flashback

"So, with the help of the Gods, he was put to rest. The objects that contained the parts of him were locked away by the Gods, well on this world alone. There are more. The Sage foresaw this and brought the items together to stop what might happen if more people found them. Then after he found all he could, he sealed them away, into that room. Later it was found by the father of Hashirama Senju, our First Hokage."

For the rest of his days, he studied the notes left by the Sage and found things the Sage didn't see. The forecasting of where the reincarnation will be born and who it would be. It spoke of the nine Bijū. A tenth as well. All completely loyal to Legion. It spoke of vessels for these demons. It also spoke of the hard lives they faced. At first, he could not believe what it said. But then he saw why, when the war started, so he told his son everything he knew. He said that humans fear what they can't understand. Fear turns to anger, anger turns to hatred. As the years went on, Hashirama saw what his father meant. He sought peace instead of war. After he subdued the Bijū, he gave them to each country. The rest is, as you say is history."

" However, Minato found something else. When he stumbled upon a temple. This temple had carvings of these strange symbols carved everywhere and the doorway itself was huge, over 12 metres tall. As he went in further he found a stone tablet. It had carvings on it, as he was deciphering it, he learnt something shocking. He found out that the reincarnation was to be the vessel of the strongest of the nine."

Then, just as he finished telling the tale, he let that knowledge work it's way through their minds, another pulse hit, but this was far stronger than the last one. The clan heads, elders and the Hokage were all brought to their knees by this shockwave. This one felt like it was calling someone or something.

To bad, they had no idea how right they were, and they were going to regret ever calling that meeting. After all, they didn't know what they had a hand in creating, did they?

After all, if it came down to it, they could stop an army of demons or whatever this army would be, right? They never lost a war yet, for they were _Konohagakure no Sato._ They never thought they'd be dealing with a ruthless and cold alien species.

After all this was thought over when they got there bearings, Shikaku said what he thought would be appropriate, " Man, this is going to be very troublesome isn't."

They never saw what looked to be meteorites heading for the forest around the village, if they had, they would have been very afraid of the events to come.

**Authors Note**

Yeah, I got it. The sad thing is how hard it is to focus on one story. I know I'm only a rookie and wont be able to measure up to the greats on this site. They were my first inspirations to write a story. The other was my mum, I always told her I would write a story, but I didn't have time to when I taking care of her. My only wish is that she was still here, God I miss her. So, these stories aren't just for you or me, they're for her, she was always my greatest pillar of support. If you take one thing out of this, please take care of your health. If not for your sake, try your families and friends. I lost mum to cancer, it's something I wouldn't wish on anyone, even those I hate.

On a brighter note, I got 3 reviews for my first chapter. However, given my reviews, I was very happy. My second review, I thankyou so much. Your right, the Autobots idea is so over-used. I've only seen one of these types of stories done before and while that was pretty cool, there really is no way to explain the All Spark or something getting into the Naruto world. So I hope it makes sense to you all.

The second thing is, my third review was actually from my girlfriend, so I don't know if that counts. (Don't kill me babe)

Also, I'm trying to make a few polls.

Kushina alive or dead?

Naruto having a sister or not?

Having a relationship ( Incest or Family) with either of them or killing them straight up.

We'll see how that goes before we get into pairings. Heads up, this will be a Harem. No if or buts about it. I don't know about lemons. I enjoy them but don't know how to write them.

Yeah, I'm done now, if I can't set up the poll, just send review your poll choice.

For the technology of Peace.


End file.
